1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and particularly to a battery connector fixedly mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
A battery working as a power supply is often assembled in the portable electronic products to provide electricity for the portable electronic products, such as mobile phone, portable computer, digital camera and so on. Correspondingly, in order to meet the requirement of transmitting electricity from the battery to the portable electronic products, the portable electronic products usually has a printed circuit board mounted therein and a battery connector fixed on the printed circuit board.
Refer to FIG. 1, a conventional battery connector comprises an insulating housing 41 and at least one conductive terminal 42 fixed in the insulating housing 41. The conductive terminal 42 further comprises a contacting portion 43 extending beyond the insulating housing 41 from a side of the insulating housing 41 for contacting with an outer battery 45, and a soldering portion 47 exposed out of the insulating housing 41 for soldering with a printed circuit board 44. However, the battery connector is mounted on the printed circuit board 44 only by means of soldering the soldering portions 47 with the printed circuit board 44, so the battery connector is apt to break off from the printed circuit board 44 when the outer battery 45 is mated with the battery connector. As a result, an electrical connection between the battery connector and the printed circuit board 44 would interrupt. Therefore, a battery connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.